


starstruck

by cinderlily



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Like</i> isn’t exactly what you want when naming someone.” (Future fic for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/down_is_where_we_came_from/works">DIWWCF</a> 'verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so really. Give me a fandom and I'll give you a family. It's habit. Give me and Caroline a fandom? Oh you better expect there to be a family. There is another fic, a longer one with them becoming an actual family but for now have cheesy baby naming fic. :) Thank you to [](http://carolinecrane.livejournal.com/profile)[**carolinecrane**](http://carolinecrane.livejournal.com/) for betaing this and for humoring my silliness. :)

“What about Starchild?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I swear to you, I know you are joking and yet you are making me second guess having children with you.”

“Little late for that,” Puck half smiled, his head turned up on Kurt’s lap. “Or have you forgotten that we have a girl giving us our daughter any day now?”

“Oh gd,” Kurt rubbed at his temples. “Someone is giving us a child. Just _giving us_ one. Shouldn’t we question her sanity? I mean, sometimes we forget to feed ourselves, how are we going to feed a _kid_?”

Not saying a word Puck pointed at the line of cleaned out bottles on their kitchen counter and raised both of his eyebrows. “We’ll figure it out.”

“They won’t let us leave the hospital without a name, Noah. Like a genuine one. Not Moonbeam Tractor Hummel-Puckerman.” Puck didn’t make a noise but Kurt could feel the way his chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. “This is so not funny, Puckerman.”

Puck grabbed the well-earmarked book that Kurt had in his hand. There were pieces of paper and sticky notes coming from each side and then a sheet of paper in the center with a slightly shorter list. They had talked about not finding out the gender beforehand, but Puck was secretly thankful that they’d given in.

“I liked Hannah,” Puck tried.

“Hannah Hummel-Puckerman?”

Puck mentally checked it off. “Rose?”

Kurt hummed. “I like it.”

“Like isn’t exactly what you want when naming someone.”

“It’s just… I want her to have a name that _means_ something,” Kurt said, taking the book back but leaving the paper with Puck.

Puck stared at the sheet but didn’t look at any of the names. He’d been thinking about it for a while and decided that maybe it was time to bring it up. The bizarre thing was that he hadn’t thought it was that important until he realized it kind of was important to him.

“What about Estella?” he said, a crack in his voice giving away any air of casual. Kurt didn’t say anything for a long moment and Puck prepared himself for a shut down or possibly a laugh, but instead Kurt made a clicking noise.

“It means ‘star-like or love’,” Kurt said, his voice soft and low.

Puck turned up and looked at Kurt for a long moment, watched his profile and wondered when he got that lucky. “It was my Nana’s name.”

“I know that.”

“It makes her sound old,” Puck sighed.

Kurt nodded. “We could call her Stella.”

It sat between them for a while, and he rolled the word around on his tongue. _Stella_. He exhaled. “Estella Rose Hummel-Puckerman.”

“I love it,” Kurt smiled.

Puck took the book out of Kurt’s hands and leaned up to give him a kiss. “I think I do too.”


End file.
